


A lot of times (I'll miss you)

by saltedcoffee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcoffee/pseuds/saltedcoffee
Summary: After a year of being apart, Soonyoung and Jihoon can finally say that they survived their temporary long-distance relationship.But can they, really?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A lot of times (I'll miss you)

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is lmao i kind of just went along with the flow ig ??? i did enjoy writing these for the most part so i hope you guys will find as a good read ><
> 
> this is my bad attempt at fluff lol 
> 
> the title's from days gone by - day6 ♡♡

Soonyoung sucks in the air that he hasn’t breathed for a year. It’s not like there’s entirely a difference between what he’s been inhaling in Japan, in fact, it’s the same scent, same temperature, and same pollution and all but what made it special is the fact that a special person is breathing this same air Soonyoung’s been filling his lungs with.

And the said special person waves at him.

“Jihoonie!” Soonyoung yells, barreling past the crowd that hinders him from getting to his _desired_ location.

Jihoon manages to meet him halfway. Giving him a bone-crushing hug, Soonyoung forgets all his luggage. Honestly, he’d drop everything for Jihoon in a heartbeat.

But _everything_ didn’t seem to include his dreams.

Yes, he went and stayed in Japan for a year for his dream. Soonyoung was given an opportunity to achieve his long-time dream of being able to work with the person he looks up to the most when it comes to dancing. He was asked to choreograph an act together with his idol. Now, Soonyoung knows a wish is not granted easily, even Chan has to use his maknae card to get his way and that’s not always a hundred percent effective. So, he understands that he must sacrifice a bit for his dream to be a reality.

The sacrifice comes in the form of being away from Jihoon. And that’s not just a _bit_ for Soonyoung. That’s why he asked Jihoon to come with him, but the younger refused as he was also offered a deal he can’t say no to. Hence, the one year separation. Oh, but no, they did not break up. They willed it through, keeping their relationship alive with the help of technology. Though, it can only comfort them as much, neither was free enough to go and visit the other.

So, yeah, this is the couple’s first reunion after a year. _So, yeah,_ Jihoon tries to tolerate the stares directed at the two in favor of reciprocating Soonyoung’s hug with the same passion as the other.

“I miss you, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung whispers, holding Jihoon closer, not wanting to be apart again.

“I think you meant, _‘_ I _missed_ you, Jihoonie.’” The younger jokes, chuckling lightly. Soonyoung goes emotional hearing his lover’s voice in person. And it doesn’t go unnoticed by Jihoon, pulling away slightly, the younger pecks his lips. “We’re finally together again. Don’t cry, please. I’ve waited a year to see your smile, Soonyoungie.”

“I still miss you. Even though, I’m touching you right now, I still miss you. Even though, you’ve just kissed me, I still miss you. I—hey, why are you also crying?” Soonyoung says with a slight laugh.

“I miss you too. Your laugh still sounds bright. I’m glad that didn’t change.” This prompts Soonyoung to laugh once more. “I’m proud of what you’ve done, so proud, truly.” His heart feels full and he misses this, Jihoon saying things that makes Soonyoung love him more. “I love you, Soonyoungie.”

“I love you, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung leans in, attempting to feel Jihoon’s lips. He sees his lover’s eyes flutter shut as he also moves closer to—

“Maybe you should remember that you’re in an airport, a public place. And, you’re with your friends, who had been, clearly just an audience for your display of affection.” Chan childishly complains, successfully getting the attention of the couple and interrupting the meeting of their lips.

Seungkwan elbows Chan’s stomach slightly, or was it? We have no way of knowing. “They’ve been away from each other. Let them be.”

Chan massages his stomach as he is in pain, or was it? Again, we have no way of knowing. Seungkwan rolled his eyes at the act, clearly not convinced.

“As much as I want you to continue, I think we should get going. Our reservations’ up in the resto, so, let’s catch up there.” Seungcheol announces, making his way to grab some of Soonyoung’s luggage.

˚* ❀

They’ve arrived at the restaurant and shortly after sitting, delve into a conversation to catch up. Soonyoung almost forgets how chatty his circle of friends are. Table manners be damned, most of them persists on speaking even though food is being shoved in their mouths. Frankly, that’s how Soonyoung gets served with a buffet of events that transpired while he’s away by his friends who are appearing to be in a rush seeing as how they converse.

On a positive note, the place is nearly vacant aside from a couple or two trying to have a peaceful romantic date. Now, that is something achieved by subtracting their group’s noise in the equation and perhaps substitute it with a melody from the piano displayed on the slightly elevated part of the restaurant which likely seems to be a mini stage to perform at.

Noticing the piano, Jeonghan asks a waiter if it’s alright to play a song. Receiving an okay, he glances at Jihoon. “Ji, would you?”

Jihoon, ever the observant, had watched the exchange with the employee. “I guess I will.” He stands up from his seat. He taps Soonyoung shoulder, “Hey, what do you want me to play?”

“Play? What play?”

Jihoon giggles at Soonyoung’s bafflement. “I’m gonna play the piano.” He says, pointing at the said instrument. “Any song you prefer?”

Soonyoung’s eyes sparkle with fondness, “When I Grow Up.”

˚* ❀

Soonyoung watches as his lover walks toward the piano. It was kind of unexpected that Jihoon would agree with Jeonghan’s suggestion. He turns his gaze to the others. Well, apparently he’s the only one surprised at this. Makes sense since he’s been the one away. Soonyoung hears the first notes of the song. He reminisces back when they’re still students. He remembers how Jihoon refuses to participate in competitions, anxious to showcase his talent to the crowd.

Looking at Jihoon now, Soonyoung’s eyes fill with wonder, as how it will be whenever he sees the familiar view of Jihoon’s smiles while pouring his heart out. The only difference now, Soonyoung realized, is that this performance is not reserved for him as how it would be before. He’s got to share this art Jihoon usually only shows to him.

It’s only been a year but Soonyoung sees it. Jihoon had really improved. It’s obvious that he got over his worry on facing the crowd. And, _heavens._ His voice became a lot more captivating. Soonyoung regrets not being able to see Jihoon’s growth as an artist. He regrets sending his support through texts, when he could’ve been by his side giving him head pats for doing a good job. Soonyoung regrets the times he could’ve hugged Jihoon whenever he would hear the sadness in his voice every time they would have a call in the middle of his artist block.

“ _I’m waiting just for you. I’m waiting for you, I’m not losing you. That is why, I’m still here.”_

Soonyoung’s thankful for Jihoon’s voice for pulling him out of those negative thoughts. It’s as if Jihoon could read what he’s thinking and he reassures Soonyoung through singing his feelings.

The rest of the people inside the restaurant gives Jihoon a heartfelt applause and of course some screams and whistles from their friends. On his way back, Jihoon got stopped by a couple who’s a fellow customer.

Soonyoung hears the couple compliment Jihoon for his song. He awaits for the usual blush to color Jihoon’s cheeks. He was on his way to _saving_ the younger when the typical pinkish hue appeared on his face. But, he was stopped by Jihoon’s light chuckle.

“Thank you.” Jihoon says with a smile. “I haven’t sung that song for a while now. I’m glad I still sound good performing it,” he hears the younger chuckles again.

“Come to think of it, it was our first time hearing that song.” The girl from the couple looks over to who Soonyoung assumes as her boyfriend. “Did you possibly...?”

Jihoon nods albeit shyly, understanding the question despite the girl trailing off. The girl squeals, “Hey! He made that song!”

Soonyoung resumes walking toward Jihoon. He places his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder before saying, “Yep! He’s a genius right?”

Their other friends shouted their own kind of agreement. Some of the employees even join them.

˚* ❀

Not even a week had passed after Soonyoung’s return and he already landed a job on a high-end company. His work in Japan causing him to gain fame by its success which was a nice addition to his portfolio.

“Soonyoungie! I heard you got the job?” Jihoon greets him on the company’s lobby. Soonyoung’s proud to say that, Jihoon too, works on this well-known company.

He greets back the younger with a hug. “I see, you’re keeping tabs on the new hot choreographer, huh?”

“If the one keeping tabs is a handsome producer like me, that doesn’t seem so bad, right?”

“It doesn’t. You know what the real great deal is?” Jihoon shakes his head at the older. “It’s better if this fairy I’m hugging will go on a date with me.”

“You’re lucky I’m done with my work.”

“I know you ended up rushing to finish it once you heard I got accepted.”

Jihoon blushes and buries his face on Soonyoung’s chest. “Shut up, Kwon.”

“You just love me so much, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung says smugly.

Jihoon hummed at that. Pulling Soonyoung’s hand and leading him outside. They take a stroll, walking leisurely towards the café they frequent to before. As they were about to enter though, a group of teenage girls approach the two.

“Uhm, excuse me.” One of them says, calling the attention of the couple. “A-Are you...You’re Kwon Soonyoung, right? I’m a fan!” It was clear that the girl is nervous. Probably just overwhelmed with the feels of meeting her idol.

“Ah, yes. Thank you?” Soonyoung scratches his nape, not really sure how to react to this kind of situation.

“Can we take a picture with you?”

Jihoon watches them fondly. He offered to take the picture as well. He loves Soonyoung like that. After that encounter, the girls left squealing over the pictures taken. And they finally enter the café.

“You’re really famous now, huh? You even got fans.” Jihoon teases Soonyoung as they finish ordering and are now seated.

Soonyoung smiles bashfully but there’s a glint of pride in his eyes, Jihoon’s previous statement undoubtedly feeding his ego. “I guess so?”

Jihoons laughs at him. “Now I have to share you with your fans.”

“Oh no no no.” Soonyoung makes an ‘x’ with his arms. “I’m still all yours, Jihoonie. Now, that I’m back again, I would always make time for you.”

“You say that even though we both know you’ve got a lot of pending works ahead of you.”

˚* ❀

A lot was somehow underestimating it. Soonyoung was _flooded_ with work. All sorts of requests for him to choreograph, as a lot of people were certainly amazed by his project in Japan. In fact, he’s been cooped up in the practice room for so long he’s starting to miss the sunlight. And Jihoon. Of course, Jihoon. They haven’t been spending time with each other since Soonyoung started to take on his work. Although, yes, Jihoon visits him. Drops by in the practice room to eat together. Sometimes, waits for him to finish for the day. And this, what Soonyoung have noticed so far, Jihoon brings lunch at exactly 12:00 and eats dinner with him at 6:30. It was surprising in a good way that Jihoon had developed this healthy habit of eating on time. He even clocks out on time. 10pm on the dot.

When asked about this, Jihoon tells him that their friends kind of forced him into this habit, saying they care about his health and would not let him overwork especially when his boyfriend is not beside him. Soonyoung feels grateful beyond words then. He was glad their friends was there when he wasn’t to take care of his Jihoonie.

It was nearing 10 but he’s nowhere near done for he’s goal for the day. Jihoon’s gonna be there any minute now. Honestly, he’s always in conflict with himself about letting Jihoon wait for him. A part of him wants for Jihoon to not wait up so he can go home and rest earlier but, another part of him wants Jihoon to stay so they can spend more time on the way home together. And it’s always the latter part that wins.

The door of the practice room opens. Jihoon walks into the room. Tiredness is what Soonyoung sees. After beauty, that is.

“I’ll sleep for a bit while I wait, is that okay?” Jihoon asks, eyes closed, his back resting against the wall.

Soonyoung was crushed with guilt. Suddenly, all his work seemed unimportant. His priority right now is to take Jihoon home. And that’s what he does.

He offers a piggyback to Jihoon. Confused, Jihoon still climbs onto Soonyoung’s back. “Oh? I didn’t know you were done for today? It’s earlier than usual.” Jihoon whispers as he makes himself comfortable, resting his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“Yep.” Is all Soonyoung says as he’s aware of the boy’s even breathing on his back, indicating that he’s fast asleep already.

Soonyoung takes Jihoon to his apartment. He was actually thinking on asking Jihoon to move in with him but given his workload he still haven’t gotten the chance to bring that up.

Jihoon stirs awake as he was settled on the bed. He watch Soonyoung remove his shoes and cover him up to his neck with the blanket. He pats Soonyoung’s side on the bed. “Want cuddles.” He whines, voice laced with sleep.

And cuddles, he got.

Morning came, and Jihoon was up early. He decides to cook for Soonyoung as thanks for carrying him back last night. It has been a month already since Soonyoung came back and it has also been a month since their last date. Meaning, _it has been a month_ since Soonyoung is drowning himself with his work. Jihoon wants to sulk but considering the piggyback and cuddles last night, he opted to postpone it.

He hears a faint whiny version of what he assumes is his name. Jihoon chuckles and hears a much clearer call of _‘Jihoonie’_ from Soonyoung’s bedroom. “Yah! Come out and eat, Kwon!” He shouts at the older.

“It’s early in the morning and you’re already shouting. I remember being the one who does that before.” Soonyoung says, taking a seat in front of the served food.

“Things change, Kwon.”

“Stop calling me Kwon!” Soonyoung says with a pout. And to stress his protest, he petulantly takes a spoonful of rice.

But Jihoon’s feeling mischievous today, so he stuck out his tongue and says, “Things change, I’ll call you Kwon now.”

“Things change, and Jihoonie acts a lot cuter now.”

“Things change, but you still got no time for a date.”

Silence.

Jihoon thinks maybe his joke was not really taken as a joke by Soonyoung. Well, it’s actually somehow kinda slightly true, though.

“Sorry—” They both say at the same time.

“No, really, I’m sorry, Jihoonie. Now that you’ve said it, I realized that I’ve been so much into work lately and I’m kind of neglecting you, even though I’ve promised to make time for you always, I—”

“Yah, Kwon. Sorry didn’t mean to make you feel guilty—”

“Really? Again with the Kwon?” And the atmosphere lightens up again. They both laugh. Contrary to what Jihoon’s been dreading. He thought he ruined both of their days already, early in the morning at that.

“But, seriously, let’s go on a date today, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon visibly shines at that. _I guess no sulking for a while._

But, boy, did he thought wrong.

˚* ❀

They both agreed to meet at the beachfront an hour away from their workplace. Jihoon haven’t been there even if he loves the sea and it’s near from his work. Going there without his boyfriend would only make him lonelier. So when Soonyoung suggested going here, he was way ecstatic to even say no. To add to Jihoon’s delight, it was like the universe’s favorite today was him, because he had gotten a free ride from Minghao to drop him off there.

“I’ll be going home at 7, do you want me to fetch you, hyung?”

Ah, right. He forgot to mention that it was for a date that’s why he came here. And that’s exactly what he tells to Minghao.

“Why didn’t you go with Soonyoung-hyung then?” He says with a light laugh.

Truthfully, that was the initial plan. They were both given an okay for a day’s leave from work. But, there’s some big shot client who wants a meeting with Soonyoung today. Jihoon’s got no choice but to agree because this is really a good opportunity for his boyfriend.

“He’s got a meeting. I decided to come first so they wouldn’t void the reservation Soonyoung made at a restaurant nearby.”

“Get going, hyung. They might really cancel it if you’re late.”

He waits for Minghao to drive off before fast walking to the first restaurant he sees. He checks the name, and yep he got the right place, alright.

Thankfully, he was not late and they still got that reservation. What’s with their circle of friends and being late for reservations really?

Jihoon hears his ringtone and check for the caller’s name. He answers in a blink. It’s Soonyoung.

“Hey! I’m here already! The view is pretty and the food smells nice. But, I haven’t ordered anything, don’t worry.”

“Ah, Jihoonie.” He knows that tone. And he doesn’t like it. “I think we have to cancel our date today? The client wants me to visit—”

“It’s fine.” Jihoon says with gritted teeth and ends the call. He stands up but not a step forward yet and Soonyoung’s calling again. He exits the place before answering the call. “I said, it is fine. No, I am not angry but I am disappointed. I don’t want to affect your mood when you’re meeting with a client so let’s just talk later.” He ends the call for the second time with a huff.

This calls for a sulking. To think that he thought he was the universe’s favorite today. What a scam.

Another thought weighs him down. He doesn’t know his way home. Literally. It’s a known fact between their friends that Jihoon’s not really good with new places. He tends to get lost easily. But, hey he’s got a phone with him. Everything’s under control.

“Yep. Everything’s under control.”

Just as he finished saying that, rain starts to pour. It’s an actual downpour so Jihoon’s forced to go back inside the restaurant. He reluctantly greets the waiter who served him water a while ago before taking a seat.

He dials Seungcheol’s number. And damn it, he’s out of coverage area. Change of plans. He sends a message to their group chat asking if anyone’s free to pick him up. Much exchange of messages later, finally, luck’s on his side again when Mingyu responds with a yes. But, of course there’s always a ‘but’, he has to wait for _two freaking hours._ He sighs as he thinks on what to do while waiting, and figures he just have to eat first.

He checks the time and finds out it’s been thirty minutes since his last phone call with Soonyoung. He’s been chatting away for so long, huh? No wonder he’s hungry. He calls for the waiter and states his order.

Jihoon rests his head above his folded arms on the table. He sighs, “I hate eating alone.”

He feels a tap on his head. “I’m here! You’re not alone, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon gapes. Is he so hungry to the point of imagining things?

“How..?” was all he could come up with, Soonyoung’s in front of him when he should be with his client.

“I’m sorry for even thinking about cancelling our date, Jihoonie. I’m here now! So, forgive me?”

“Wait, what about—”

“Ah, right. I told them I’d visit their company some other time because I can’t have an important person waiting for me.” Soonyoung smiles at him. The smile that’s only for him.

Jihoon smiles back. Just as sweetly. “Tell me you didn’t waste the chance given to you—”

“I got their offer, still. And we still got our date. A genius, that’s what I am.” Soonyoung says smugly. That smirk that Jihoon wants to wipe off.

So, sporting the same smirk, he taunts, “You think you’re forgiven, are—”

Soonyoung stops Jihoon from saying anything with his index finger pressed on the latter’s lips. He really won’t be forgiven anytime soon if he keeps cutting Jihoon’s sentences off.

“Move in with me?”

“You’re forgiven.”

“Is that a yes, Jihoonie?”

“I wouldn’t want to be on bad terms with someone I live with, Kwon.” Although, he says it smugly, there’s a blush decorating Jihoon’s cheeks and Soonyoung’s too weak to resist that of course. So, he kisses Jihoon’s lips.

“You really won’t call me Soonyoung?”

“You know what? All these changes. Your fame and everything. But, you’re still the same.” Jihoon says, rolling his eyes at Soonyoung. “Childish.” Jihoon, finishes.

Soonyoung laughs heartily at that. “Just say I’m cute, it’s not that difficult.” He shrugs.

“I thought I’m the cute one in this relationship?”

Soonyoung wasn’t expecting that kind of attack from Jihoon. He has a weak heart against that—Jihoon’s pout. He thinks it’s been a long time since he’d last seen it, which makes it ten times more effective. Soonyoung relents.

“I’m just asking to hear my boyfriend say my name, why is it so hard?”

“Fine, fine.” Jihoon also relents. He missed this so much—their playful banters. Soonyoung’s back and all, but this is still just their second date after a year’s separation. He still sulks. And he says just as much to Soonyoung.

“You know why I asked you to move in with me? It’s because I want to spend more time with you. We’ll make up for that one year we’ve been away from each other and top it up with memories living together.”

“You just made a rhyme.”

And they both laugh at that.

Now that they’ll be spending more time together, Jihoon trusts Soonyoung and Soonyoung trusts Jihoon that they will make their relationship last, even if distance decides to contest them again.

**Author's Note:**

> this much is clear: idk how to end this TT im also not sure about what happened with the plot (☉_☉) i just literally type the words my mind provides hahaha also, i badly want to contribute to the soonhoon tag;; i hope reading this was at least fun for you guys! let's all support their upcoming japanese comback - fallin' flower ♡♡ 
> 
> AHHHH I'M EXCITED FOR IT!!! ♡♡


End file.
